Misguided Prejudices
by Roxy Crimson
Summary: Rose Weasley And Scorpius Malfoy not what they seem.
1. Wondering What it Meant

A/N: I do not own these characters these are products of J.K. Rowling

Rose Weasley was a little bit of her mom, a little of her dad, and a lot like her Aunt Ginny but more than anything she was herself. She was smart, a little ditzy at times, her ears turned red when she was embarrassed, she was good at practical jokes, great at quidditch, beautiful, and had the biggest hear that anyone had ever seen but right now Rose was like her Aunt, hot tempered, pissed off and ready to through a jinx at anyone who got in her way. There was one person responsible for this and she was ready to kill him.

"Scorpius Malfoy, I am going to kill you if you don't give me that back right now!" It was her diary, none of the other idiot Slytherins would have been able to get it open so when she heard that one of them had picked it up in potions class one day she wasn't worried, not until she heard Malfoy had it. Scorpius Malfoy was one of the smartest wizards she knew, not that she would ever admit that though.

"What's wrong Rosie? Afraid of what I'll find inside your precious diary?" Malfoy snickered along with all his slimy grimy slithering friends. Rose did not like hearing her name come out of his lips, ever, so when he used a cute nickname it really pissed her off. Rose Weasley has been dealing with this prat for almost seven years now, she knew it would be this way when her father warned her about him, but now she knew how to get him. "He Malfoy do you want to hear a story my Uncle Harry told me about your daddy? It's a real great story you've got to hear it." Rose smiled innocently as Malfoy's smiled dropped. He didn't give it back yet so she said "Well before my Uncle Harry fought Voldemort," There were gasps from all the Slytherins, all but one, it was ridiculous to fear a name. "He came across a couple enemies in the Slytherin house…" Rose smiled she was enjoying this but Malfoy tossed her diary over. "Is that to say you don't want to hear about your daddy dearest?" Rose smirked as she headed toward the Gryffindor common room.

She made it half way before someone was next to her. It was Malfoy coming back for another fight? "What Malfoy you want me to finish the story?" Malfoy wasn't fazed as long as the Slytherins weren't around. "Nah Rosie," Rose grimaced and held her wand tight as he got closer to her to whisper. "I came back to tell you I'm not like my father. Times have changed." His breath on her neck gave Rose chills what did Malfoy mean by that? Before she got to ask however Malfoy was gone and Rose Weasley was confused, something she tried hard not to be. On her way up dazed and confused Rose ran into her cousin Albus. Albus was Rose's cousin and friend, she was closer to him than her own brother, they stood together when picked on by James and Ted. Ted and James were as close as Albus and Rose which makes Lily and Hugo close, All six of them were real close when growing up even though Ted was older than everyone else he still talked and kept in touch.

"Hi!" They both said at the same time before breaking out in giggles, Albus was as odd as the man he was named for but he embraced it. "What are you doing Albus?" Rose asked eyeing an odd instrument in his hand. "I am going to test a few theories with Lorcan." Rose laughed Lorcan and Lysander were good friends for Albus, just as strange as Luna. "How about you Rose, are you okay? You look a bit preoccupied?" Rose smiled at her friend "Just a run in with Scorpius Malfoy is all Albus. Had to get my diary back but once I got it back he acted strange." Albus studied his cousin closely for a minute before saying "Well sometimes you can't always judge a book by its cover." Rose laughed at the irony, though Albus was a Slytherin she didn't count him as a Slytherin because he chose that house and only Rose knew it was because of something her uncle told him when they first came to Hogwarts. That's why whenever she criticized Slytherins shed feel a little guilty. "Alright Albus try not to get into any trouble," Rose smiled but she really meant it, it was getting late she didn't want Albus to have detention.

Rose Weasley led her way to the common room still thinking about what Scorpius has whispered in here ear. As her friends spoke to her all Rose could hear was blah blah Christmas blah blah Graduation blah blah Malfoy. Rose snapped back to attention at the sound of his name. Rose's friend Emmy was finishing her sentence "….yea I heard he beat up a Slytherin." Rose's stomach dropped the first question she asked was the most important. "It wasn't my cousin was it?" Emmy shook her head know but looked like she was hiding something. Why would Scorpio Malfoy beat up a Slimy buddy? "Do you know what they were fighting about Emmy?" Emmy was startled to have Rose asking so many questions she probably thought that Rose was so zoned out that she would ignore this conversation. "He beat up Zambini for trying to jump Albus." Rose was shocked; she didn't move, didn't speak and couldn't even be angry that Emmy didn't tell her before.

When Rose climbed in bed later that night she was thinking about two Slytherins. The First was her cousin Albus who she found out was in the infirmary. Why did Albus decide to put himself through hell just to join the house of Severus Snape? And why exactly did Zambini jump him? The second was Scorpius Malfoy what had he meant by saying that he wasn't like his father and that times have changed? Why had he helped Albus out? And Why oh why did she have chills thinking about him whispering in her ear?


	2. Then I Recognized Your Scent

A/N: I do not own these characters these are products of J.K. Rowling

Thank-You for the comment.

_Rose_

Rose Weasley woke up refreshed and confused. Though she slept well she was still wondering about Malfoy and Albus. Were they friends now or was Malfoy just playing games? Rose really didn't know but she was definitely going to find out.

Rushing out of bed, Emmy staring at her as she did so, she got dressed, brushed her hair, and put on a little make up. She didn't usually wear makeup because she was lazy but this time she put on a little eye shadow (blue to match eyes she got from her father) and mascara because today she was on a mission to divulge information from someone who really didn't like her. However it wouldn't be the first time. Rose could be sneaky and devious when it proved a purpose for her. This sounded pretty Slytherinish, this she knew but Rose had thought that there's a little bit of all the houses in everyone, not that very many other people would admit this though.

Rose grabbed the marauder's map that she had borrowed from her cousin James a while back (glad she did actually) and located Albus in the Great Hall. She had her first stop then. Heading down to the Great Hall people stared at her, probably knowing that her and Albus were best friends, or at least knowing they were cousins. Every one heard what happened but only the people that knew Albus best were curious. Albus was kind and sweet, yes sometimes he was sneaky and a little too curious but all around he was the best Slytherin any one had known. Malfoy, however, was mean and spiteful; no one quite knew why he had helped Albus. Though she passed many people one stuck out to her the most. Zambini. His face was swollen (a stinging jinx?) and his eye was black (a punch) but it didn't seem like enough for trying to hurt her cousin. So as Zambini passed her Rose whispered "_Furnunculus" _He screamed from the red boils erupting all over his body. Now justice had been served.

Finally Rose entered the Great Hall spotting Albus right away. It was a Saturday so instead of his usual robes he was sporting light green robes (that would look really odd on anyone else blended perfectly with his green eyes to make him look as innocent as a five year old) and a muggle cap that sported some kind of spinner on it. He was also sporting a fat lip; Rose really wished she used a worse spell on Zambini. Rose got a lot of dirty looks when she sat across from Albus at the Slytherin table, every morning they would take turns sitting at each other's table she always got dirty looks he always got odd ones, she took a good look at his lip, it was purple. Giving him a worried look she asked him "How's your lip?"

Giving her a smile Albus replied "It's doing alright. So you heard huh?" he looked at her curiously and before it even came out of her mouth Albus answered her next question "I asked him why he did it, all he said was that he liked to surprise people. For some reason I had the idea he was only hoping to surprise _one _person." Just like Malfoy, Albus was always very vague when giving her his thoughts she wondered if they had more similarities than vagueness.

After breakfast Rose got up, said goodbye to Albus, and looked at the map again. Scorpius was just walking out of the Slytherin dungeons, most likely heading here, maybe she could meet him.

_Scorpius_

Scorpius Malfoy was getting looks from everyone, this wasn't a new feeling for him but what was new was the reason. Had he really stood up for a _Potter_? Ever since his encounter with the Weasley girl he had been contemplating his life. All he had said was that he wasn't like his father and that times have changes, he had only said it to confuse her, to play with her head. But now, now he was really thinking about it sense he helped Potter against Zambini, maybe he should really not be like his father because times had changed.. He didn't know. It really would benefit him greatly. His whole life was upside down because of them.

Walking towards the Great Hall Scorpius was in deep thought about his future and who he should and shouldn't be, he wasn't paying much attention. So when Scorpius Malfoy smelled a familiar smell, a smell he had been thinking about, wondering where it had come from, he snapped out of his daze only to see Rose Weasley in front of him with her arms crossed, she really did look kind of nice today, he especially noticed her eyes. But what he noticed most was that the smell he had been thinking about came from her. "Sorry Rosie, but you make a better door than a window, and you see I'm really quite hungry." She smiled at him and Scorpius began to think that new life wasn't sounding so bad.

"Don't worry Malfoy I won't be telling any stories and this won't take long all I have is a few questions." She gave him a look that said 'if you don't answer I will make you answer' as much as he did want her to try and make him answer Malfoy was starving. And she probably deserved some answers considering it was her cousin, and he probably didn't tell her much. Last night in the infirmary they got to talk and get to know each other quite a bit. Though nice Albus was also reserved like Scorpius. He had also learned just how close Albus and Rose were.

"Okay," He started "You have five minutes Weasley you better make it quick." She smiled a victory smile and he could see it in her eyes, it made his stomach flip. Not that he liked her, but a girl that beautiful one can't help but notice.

"What had you meant when you said you weren't like your father, and that times have changed?" Scorpius tried to hide a smirk he had gotten into her head. "I meant exactly what I said, I would never be a Death Eater, if they still existed" actually they did still exist, "And times have changed there isn't as much tension between Slytherin and the rest of the houses anymore." Yes there was still tension but not as much. Luckily she took that as a verifiable answer. "You helped Albus." She stepped forward a little to look closer into his eyes, he felt like she could see right through him. "That's not a question, but it is a bad use of your five minutes." She nodded but didn't look like she thought it was a bad use. "Okay Malfoy, Why did you help him?" This time she stepped even closer, they were less than a foot apart and she was really looking into his eyes. It made him uncomfortable but he didn't want her to move…that smell. "Zambini and I don't get along well." He faked a smile. "And your five minutes are up so if you don't mind Weasley." He gestured for her to move out of the way. Surprisingly she did so.

Once he got far enough away from her Scorpius began to wonder what that conversation had meant. Why did he feel different being so close? Why did he lose himself in her eyes? And why oh why did he know what she smelled like?


	3. So I guess I know now

A/N: I do not own these characters these are products of J.K. Rowling

_Rose_

Rose couldn't sleep first she couldn't stop thinking about _him_ his eyes, his blonde hair, his smirk, and his muscles however luckily these thoughts managed to put her to sleep, just like the night before. Until she had the nightmare.

She was walking along the halls in the basement, it was creepy, the walls were wet, they looked like they were perspiring, there was a light coming from afar. A boy, blond hair, a big smirk and a look she had come to love. Scorpius Malfoy gave Rose Weasley a small hug, "I knew you'd show up." His smirk had turned into a genuine smile, he was cocky but cute. "Admit it you were a little worried I wouldn't show up." She smiled at him flirtatiously, "So what did you ask me here for?" he smiled at her, it was a cocky smile. He started to open her mouth but then a green light struck him to the ground. Scorpius Malfoy was dead and her heart was breaking to pieces. Her world had come crashing down.

Rose woke up and sat up straight screaming and sweating, her dorm mates looked at her like she was crazy. "Ss sorry" she stuttered to them and all of them laid back down, all but one. Emmy gave her a piercing look. "Just a nightmare, that's all." She said, her normal voice coming back to her. After that Rose got out the Map and her wand and watched Malfoy's moves the whole night wondering why they were meeting in her dream and why she was so worried about him.

Around 5am she got up and took a hot shower, it had been a long night and she was so tired she almost fell asleep in the shower. After an hour she got out of the shower and got dressed. Ready for some caffeine she started out of the common room only to see Malfoy standing there, looking tired, and recently showered like her. "Why are you here?" she asked him though she thought she already knew why he was standing outside her common room. "I was waiting for you, of course." He said matter of fact. "Don't act like you don't know. I see the circles under your eyes. They're not flattering." He said handing her a coffee, while drinking the one in his hand as well. The coffee was amazing, as soon as she took a drink it went through her like there was speed cursing through her veins and to her heart.

They went down to the kitchen for something to eat since the Great Hall wasn't serving food yet. Sitting with the elves the both knew that whatever they said would be secret, however when they made it to the dungeons they both got chills, she wondered if he had run out of the dungeons as soon as he left the Slytherin common room. He started to shrug off his pea coat for her but quickly she said "No!" before her ears turned red. Was Scorpius Malfoy really a nice person who pretended to be mean in order to live up to the family legacy?

Neither of them talked about the dreams they knew that they both had but they talked about everything else. Albus, _No Family,_ Diaries, _Journals, _over protective parents, _Parents who didn't care, _Quidditch, _Quidditch,_ and at the end of this they talked about friends. Rose and Emmy, Malfoy and Albus, and the possibility of Rose and Scorpius. It was a really strange beginning to the day but it made Rose feel better about everything, thought they may or may not be friends they both agreed not to tell anyone about their conversation.

That morning it was Albus' turn to sit with Rose, when he did he looked happy and excited to start a new day. "So Rose, you going to Hogsmeade today?" he asked though he already knew the answer. Rose Weasley loved the shrieking shack, thought the whole family knew the real history of the shack only Rose and Albus felt an attachment to the place. This was a place where Albus' grandfather spent a lot of his time; he had turned into an animagus to help his friend so that he wouldn't be all alone in the shack. Rose was more interested in all the marauders along with her own parent's time there, she loved to try and relive all the stories she heard. "Of course," she replied cheerful.

However when it came time to leave for Hogsmeade Albus came running up to her telling her all kinds of stuff about things she never heard of. The main point she go, he'd rather not go to hogsmeade, unless she really wanted him there. Rose really did want him there but she told him no, it's alright, go finish your homework on the side effects of the liquid luck potion, even though it wasn't due for another week, Rose felt Albus was hiding something from her.

When Rose got to Hogsmeade she bought some sweats and then headed to the shrieking shack, she felt lonely. Emmy stayed back because she was to upset that her mum might lose her job at the ministry, Rose offered to stay behind but Emmy, knowing how much she loved the shrieking shack, said to go on. So there Rose was alone in the shrieking shack, which turned out to be pretty eerie when she was all alone when she heard a voice.

"Albus said you would be here." She turned around seeing Malfoy behind her he looked oddly disturbed and extremely good looking in that peacoat. Her stomach did flips and her heart quickened as he came nearer, he was here looking for _her._ "And why were you asking Albus where I was?" she was very proud at how much she maintained her cool that she flashed him a smirk.

Scorpius Malfoy smirked back "He actually offered you away. I think his exact words were 'If you get lonely Rose will probably make an appearance at the shrieking shack'. And so here I am." Rose examined him closely "And a guy like you with so many girls fawning after you will be lonely?" he snorted in an unattractive fashion. "And a girl with so many guys waiting in line for her to say the word is here, alone, in the shrieking shack, with someone who until this morning was her enemy?" Rose's smile vanished, he had her there.

"I chose being alone over guys, you chose being with me over girls. There's a difference there." Rose smirked at him. She definitely had him because there was a difference and he was going to tell her why he was here. "Yes, there is a difference." He admitted "And yes I did choose you. " That wasn't as victorious as she had hoped it would be.

"Why?" she asked dumbly there was no way that he liked her, so what was he doing there? He smirked and as if he could read her mind. "Don't worry Rose." A smile spread across her lips as he said her name, no mocking Rosie, no cruel Weasley, just Rose. "I don't like you. I'm here to keep you safe." _So_, she thought, _I guess I know now_. "I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy, but I don't need you to keep me safe, I'm a big girl, I'll take care of myself." She was a little pissed at herself and a lot pissed at him. She wasn't a baby, she was old enough to take care of herself, and she was a great witch.

"Don't be such a silly baby. Yes I know you're a very capable witch but I am also a very capable wizard and 2 wands are better than one." She knew he was right but she was still pissed. "Just go Scorpius." She said her voice cracking.

_Scorpius (A/N: Starting at the dreams, Just thought it would be good to add his dream)_

Scorpius lay in bed awake, thinking of her. All his bunk mates were asleep most of them lousy guys so they didn't ever stay awake thinking about a girl, At least not the way Scorpius did. Instead of her body he thought of her eyes, they way she smelled, her red hair, and the way her ears went red when she was embarrassed. He stayed up forever with thoughts of her floating in his head; finally he fell into a blissful rest until the REM dreams took its place in his sleep. That night was the first night of many where he had nightmares about Rose Weasley.

_ He was walking along the dungeons, about to hit the stairs when he ran into her. "Scorpius." She said coldly. His reply was softer "Rose." He felt the tingle on his lips as her name slipped out it didn't hurt it felt like heaven, he idly wondered what a kiss from Rose Weasley would feel like, Heaven on earth? Scorpius tried to clear his thoughts, what was she doing there? "What are you doing down here," To save himself from torturing thoughts he refused to say her name "Weasley?" _

_ She cleared her throat, "I don't know what business of yours that is Scorpius" He got shivers as her lips formed his name he really wished she wouldn't do that to him. "Weasley it's dangerous here, you shouldn't be here." He was overcome with a sense of panic; she was in danger, grave danger._

_ Suddenly there was a green flash she fell to her knees a look of confusion still on her face as she lay there silent and unmoving. Scorpius ran toward the area where the light had come from, he wanted vengeance._

Scorpius woke up, and grabbed his watch off of the bed stand, it read 4 am. Getting up slowly he grabbed his wand and went to shower spending very little time in the shower before going to the Griffindor Common Room. He needed to make sure Rose was okay.


	4. I didnt like you any how

A/N: I upped the rating level as a precaution nothing serious, Also when it comes to the names that just means that there could be both perspectives in that but it's focused on that. I hope that makes sense.

Chapter Four: I didn't like you any how

_Scorpius_

Scorpius Malfoy never thought he'd be one to worry; he was laid back and didn't care much about…well anything. But after being kicked out of the shrieking shack for some unknown reason, he was worried about Rose Weasley, she didn't show up for breakfast and it was a little late for lunch, he was worried, he shouldn't have left last night, he should have stayed there, followed her, everywhere PROTECT her. But he obliged to her wishes of being alone and now, well now he was worried she wasn't okay.

Albus Potter, who now sat next to Scorpius, noticed his friend's worry lines and the look in his eye, he was thinking critically about something. Albus had to choose the right time to say something to him, ask him what was so enthralling. "Hey mate," he said seizing the moment when Scorpius finally blinked. Scorpius looked over at his new friend and nodded, he was still in a little bit of a daze. "Are you okay? You seem a bit...Distracted." How Albus could read people so well Scorpius would never know. Scorpius knew he had to tell him, and he was going to but then she walked into the Great Hall with her friend Emilie, Emma, Emmy? Something like that.

Scorpius stood up and patted his friend on the back, keeping his eyes on Rose. "I'll get back to you mate. When the time is right, but right now the time is wrong. "Albus was confused, which didn't help when Scorpius turned his head back towards him and added "You really should tell Rose about your girlfriend." Albus had no idea how Scorpius knew about Albus and Emmy, nor did he know why Scorpius was so interested in his cousin.

As Scorpius head towards Rose her scowl became more and more pronounced as his smile began to fade._ Fine_, he thought_, I didn't like you anyhow_. "Can we talk?" he asked, all she did was shrug her shoulders. Scorpius looked towards Emmy and said "A moment please." She frowned but when her friend shook her head she said "Alright Rose I'll wait for you by Albus."

As soon as Emmy was out of ear shot Scorpius began. "What the hell? What went on with you last night? I was trying to help you and you…you. YOU make me leave. Do you even realize the danger you're in Rose? Really because if you did I don't think you would have made me leave. I really think you would have been scared."

"And what should I be afraid of?" Scorpius gulped.

"You should be afraid of murder." He awaited her reaction.

"Well why didn't you say so before? I would have let you be my knight in shining armor. I don't need a damn knight in shining armor. " Scorpius smiled a little, that was why he started liking her so much, she was tough and didn't need rescuing. But right now this was a bad thing.

_Rose_

Rose cocked her head, he was angry, and his lips formed a small pout, it really looked kind of cute like that. Rose hadn't meant to warm to him so quickly, but seeing him like this, well she really started to see why she liked him, why every girl liked him. "And what should I have been so afraid of?" she asked finally taking her eyes off of his lips and looking up. His face became very serious. "You should be afraid of murder." He said and as worrying as this should have been there was something else on her mind.

"Well why didn't you say so before?" she said sarcastically "I would have let you be my knight in shining armor. I don't need a damn knight in shining armor. "He looked at her with a small smirk and she wondered what he was thinking about. Instead of asking though she asked "Why does it matter to you?" Scorpius fidgeted uncomfortably at this question bringing the answer to her lips on accident. "You were worried about _me_? The girl you always taunted and teased? Stole my stuff an called me names? You were worried…" she cracked a smile "You do like me." Scorpius lifted his head at this he had a look of fright in his eyes.

"I. Am. Not. Comfortable. With. Murder." He said saying every word slowly but she was convinced.

"You like me." She said as if this was a fact but really she was just trying to hold back from grinning.

"Whatever, do you trust me?" She didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"Okay, it happens tonight, my father isn't in on it, he warned me about you, something about someone saving his life, I don't really care. But his friends are after you because they think a girl will hurt Potter most, but since his children are under so much safety they chose you." That wasn't something Rose ever thought about much, being killed because of her uncle. "When does this happen?" she asked him, he looked grave.

"I got an owl saying it happens tonight."


	5. Sorry for Being So Forward

A/N: I am so sorry this has taken so long but I had a bit of a problem with internet and such, hope you still read!

A/N: and Warner Bros. Own Harry Potter Not me.

Sorry for being so Forward

_Rose_

Rose and Scorpius decided to go separate ways for then, as it would cause suspicion amongst the people to see them together. Rose went towards Albus and Emmy and Scorpius went down to the dungeons. The thought of her nightmares came back to her, the green light hitting him as he walked through the dungeons. "Hi," she sat down next to Emmy and Albus her mind preoccupied. She didn't even bother a glance at them until she realized neither one of them said anything back.

"What are you guys up to?" she looked at them, they both looked a little guilty. She wondered if all her preoccupied thoughts about Scorpius Malfoy led her to ignore her friends. They looked at each other and then at the same time they said "We've got to tell you something." They really didn't have to tell her at this point but she patiently waited for them to explain how he comforted her when she thought her mother was going to get fired, and how they always had feelings for each other, but he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor, and how they really liked each other. Deep down it kind of bothered her, because she was afraid of being shut out of their lives but she knew that if she and Scorpius failed that night that they would have each other. So she said looking at their anxious faces "Guys its okay, I'm alright with it really." She smiled at the two of them and when they still looked nervous she said "Really."

"Ok" Emmy stood up "I have to go but I will see you guys later, right?" Rose nodded and Emmy bent down to kiss Albus before she left. When she left Albus turned to Rose. "Thank-you." He seemed so relieved and Rose started to look back, he was always carrying her books, inviting her to Hogsmeade, and helping her with school. "So how long have you really liked her?" Albus blushed but waved her question off.

"Enough with that tell me what's going on with you and Scorpius. " Rose was a better bluffer than Albus was but he was better at reading people so when she said "I can't stand Scorpius Malfoy." He just looked at her with piercing eyes. "Okay Okay, we're friends." She admitted, that was as far as she would go. Albus nodded as if taking this as a buyable response so Rose took a drink of pumpkin juice but then he added "I think he's in love with you." Rose started spit her pumpkin juice everywhere and started coughing hysterically as Albus patted her on the back. And then all of a sudden she burst out laughing.

"Albus," she said delicately as if he was a child who had tried to ride his broom backward "Sorry to be so forward about this but, you're mad." And then she started laughing again, she couldn't " Acontrol it, even as Albus was packing his things she continued to laugh. Only when he said "You wait and see" did she stop laughing. "Oh Albus, I'm sorry. You're not really going are you?" He turned around to look at her, he didn't look mad he actually looked like he pitied her.

"Look Rose, Scorpius is my friend, and I think he loves you. If you don't feel the same Rose, then fine, but don't act like you haven't noticed." At that her cousin walked away, leaving Rose confused on what to do.

Scorpius

Scorpius Malfoy had gone to the dungeons but it didn't keep his mind or his body occupied, he wanted to move around. He played around with a snitch, he cleaned his broom, and he even took to writing. The only thing that could keep his body still was thinking about Rose Weasley, but this didn't help to slow down his mind any. Finally he grabbed his broom as a last resort and was about to go to the Quidditch pitch, but as he walked out of the Slytherin common room there she was.

"Scorpius." She said coldly. His reply was softer "Rose." He said feeling a tingle on his lips like he had in his dream, and once again like in his dream Scorpius wondered what it would be like to kiss Rose Weasley. As much as he hated that this reality was much like his dream Scorpius had to ask. "What are you doing down here?" She blushed, and looked down at her shuffling feet, was she embarrassed? That was not the Rose he now knew. "Weasley?" he asked with a hint of a smile in his voice, he stepped a little closer she looked up and looked like her usual self, her head high.

"That's none of your business Malfoy." He got chills as she said his name, and he couldn't help it any longer. "I do apologize for being a bit forward Rose."

"What? You're not being forward if anything you're bei-" but he interrupted her with a kiss. It was sweet and tasted like chocolate and strawberries, he was elated, how long had he wanted this? But then his world had ended as he heard footsteps from behind, but Rose didn't seem to notice. He stopped the kiss and kissed her forehead leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I am so sorry about this." And then from behind a voice came, a voice he recognized but that wasn't all he recognized in the crowd. He saw a face he knew and Scorpius just couldn't believe it.

"Well Well Well Draco," Came Mr. Zambini's voice from next to his father. "It appears your boy has caught a blood traitor."


End file.
